


not in control

by saviorcomplex



Series: of bloodied knuckles and golden lips [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Mild Smut, dubcon, kingdom au, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: "You're not in control, Prince."
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: of bloodied knuckles and golden lips [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	not in control

"You dumbass!"  
"If I'm a dumbass, then why are you on my lap?"

Fuyuhiko growled, trying to escape the stupid guard's lap.  
Nagito was a highly respected royal guard - so of course he got assigned to be the Prince's Assistant. The King - Fuyuhiko's father - trusted Nagito, so much that he trusted Nagito to be alone with Fuyuhiko. Apparently, they were considering moving Fuyuhiko to a bigger room so that Nagito could share it with him.  
That didn't mean that Fuyuhiko hated him any less. 

Nagito was supposed to protect him from danger, from enemies - but Fuyuhiko believed that he didn't need that! No way in hell did he need that! He was good at fighting -  
Well....not good enough, apparently.  
The young Prince growled as he struggled to get his wrists out of Nagito's hand. The young Royal Guard had one hand wrapped around the young Prince's wrists, the other arm had slid around a tiny waist, holding the smaller close to him. 

"You're the one fuckin' holding me here!" Fuyuhiko snapped, on his last nerve. This dumbass really is stupid, ain't he?  
"Yeah, but that's because you lost."  
Their daily fights somehow escaped the King's notice - as a matter of fact, it escaped everyone's notice. They fought where others wouldn't find them - Fuyuhiko's bedroom, the garden, the woods -  
The young Prince wasn't actually allowed to go into the woods, so when Nagito caught him following him one day, of course that led to a fight. 

And Fuyuhiko wasn't proud of their fights.  
At first, he fought civil, trying to keep the peace and remember all that he was taught to be an elegant Prince - but Nagito pulled out some dirty tricks so Fuyuhiko resorted to fighting dirty.  
And even then, most of the time, he lost.  
He remembers the three times he did win. How prideful he was, how happy he was. Nagito didn't fight him for two weeks after the first time, maybe embarrassed, maybe waiting for the right time to pounce.  
Didn't matter to Fuyuhiko, he had two weeks of freedom from the wicked Guard's grasp.

This was their first fight after Fuyuhiko won for the third time - and maybe he had lost because he was too cocky this time. Maybe he had lost because life wasn't in his favour today, maybe he had lost because it was bound to happen -  
Although he never did believed in fate.

"I figure I deserve a prize, you know.." Nagito rasped out, leaning forward and pressing short kisses to Fuyuhiko's knuckles, turning his wrists around in his hands so that he could get all the knuckles. "For defeating the grand, powerful Prince." He chuckled lightly, pulling back and staring at Fuyuhiko with lidded, pale gray-green eyes. "Won't you indulge me?"  
Fuyuhiko stared at him, lips curled in a scowl, and Nagito giggled at how red the Prince's face was.  
But he said nothing, which made Nagito sigh softly. 

"No words? I expected it, afterall, I am below you in rank." Nagito said, speaking to someone who was as unresponsive as a brick wall. "I am below you in everything, though, all I ask is for the great Prince to indulge me." Lowly, he grumbled out. "For once."

Fuyuhiko spat in Nagito's face.

The Royal Guard merely blinked, staring directly into golden eyes. 

"Just let go - you...." Fuyuhiko hissed out the words. "You already won! There's no point in holding me here." He struggled some more, trying his hardest to get away, which made Nagito grunt.  
"Stop moving, Prince."  
"Why? You scared I'm gonna get out? Fuckin' pussy."  
"Stop struggling," Nagito growled out, making Fuyuhiko stop in surprise. He's never heard such a low growl before. "You're going to start something you can't finish - or, at least," He smirked. "You won't want to finish."

"What the...what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Fuyuhiko was curious now. They usually did some weird shit after their fights - Nagito would get too close to him if he's won, whisper something sweet under his breath, if Fuyuhiko won he would just walk away from a disappointed Nagito.  
"Let me show you." Nagito hummed. 

A strangled gasp left parted lips as Nagito grinded up against his ass.  
"Hm, that's not very fun," Nagito said, mostly to himself. Then, to Fuyuhiko, he asked in a quiet voice: "Can I let go of your wrists without you punching me?" But without getting a response, he let go anyways. Before Fuyuhiko could throw a punch, Nagito's hand went to -

"Oh," Fuyuhiko's threat died in his throat as the other's hand palmed his crotch. It was a bit hard to feel through his pants, which he was thankful for, but as soon as Nagito realized that,  
It was over for the oh so feisty Fuyuhiko.  
Nagito grunted and went to slip his hand down Fuyuhiko's pants, which immediately resulted in smaller hands grabbing at his own.  
"Please...don't," Fuyuhiko breathed out. Shame made his face tint red, as he isn't one to beg and plead with someone.  
But he really didn't want to be reduced to a mess.

Wait...no, he means he doesn't want this. At all.  
Right?

Nagito chuckled, sending a shiver down his spine.

"You're not in control, Prince."

With that, Nagito pushed his hand into the Prince's pants, despite Fuyuhiko's weak attempt to hold him back.  
Skinny fingers wrapped around the Prince's cock, which was steadily hardening.  
Oh fuck. 

"You...you - you bastard." Fuyuhiko struggled to get out.  
"I'm your bastard, though," Nagito hummed, squeezing Fuyuhiko's cock gently before leaning forward and nuzzling his head into the crook of the Prince's neck, pressing his lips against the pale skin.  
Fuyuhiko gasped, eyes flickering around the room, confirming that the door was closed - he could only hope it was locked. He also tried to distract himself, but when teeth nipped at his skin, he gasped and closed his eyes, leaning his head forward against the Royal Guard's shoulder. 

"Giving up so easily, my Prince?"

Fuyuhiko growled. "Fuck off."

"If you say so,"  
Then suddenly, all the pleasurable contact was gone, and he was shoved away. The warmth that was gone left him feeling lonely, and he looked disheveled as he sat there on the ground, staring up at the now standing Royal Guard.  
But he scowled nonetheless, trying to prove the point - mostly to himself - that he hated that. That he didn't want that. That -  
The fucker spoke up.

"Thank you for indulging me, Prince," Nagito nodded, looking pleased. A soft smile on his face, his pale gray-green eyes alight with a happiness Fuyuhiko refused to feel. "I will see you tonight."  
The Royal Guard left the room, leaving the Prince on the ground.  
Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna join my discord server? Message me on tumblr!!! my tumblr is ultimatesavior !!!


End file.
